One night stand a chance?
by CrimsonRae
Summary: What if a girl didn't fall for Tony's charms? oneshot


A/N: I was at a restaurant with some friends when this couple got int a fight and it gave my muse a thought. Read enjoy and review please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The bar was elegant in its own way he supposed, there really wasn't much to it. Kinda boring. Like today Tony thought, there had been nothing but paperwork to do today, he had been praying that someone would drop dead to just get out the office. Scratch that away from Gibbs, he had been in a bad mood all week and it just seemed to be getting worse. Though Tony admitted, it hadn't been all bad Ziva had worn a skirt that accentuated her figure quite nicely if he did say so himself.

"You're a bitch, Teresa!"

Tony glanced over to the side, a couple in a table by the back look like they were brewing for fight…well actually the guy looked like he was brewing for a fight, the girl…Teresa just calmly took a sip from her glass and kept a cool façade. He did a double take, she looked like… no. He kept an eye on the two in case there was a need to step in, raising his hand to the bar to refill him.

"Causing a scene?! A Scene!" The man had stood up by now and was towering over the girl. Tony grabbed his glass and started to make his way over to the couple, looks like his day was getting more interesting.

Just as the man raised his hand Tony broke in, "You know my mother taught me it's not nice to hit a lady."

"This doesn't concern you, I suggest you leave." The man replied turning back to the woman before him, who seemed as relaxed as possible, but looked curiously at Tony.

Tony reached out and grabbed the guys arm, "Oh, I think it does." The man turned back to give him the what for when he noticed the badge still clipped to Tony's belt and the edge of a shoulder holster peeking out from underneath his jacket. Tony hid his grinned, glad that he hadn't gone directly home after work and went for a drink instead. The guy grumbled something under his breath before yanking his arm back and stormed out of the bar.

"Well that was rude." Tony quipped hoping to spark a conversation with…Teresa. That was her name.

Teresa merely raised her eyebrow before commenting, "Thank you…Special Agent, though it really wasn't necessary."

"How did you know…ahh…the badge. Tony, call me Tony, Teresa." Tony grinned at the slightly startled look on the brunette's face before realization settled in. "Two can play detective, you know."

"Apparently. Please sit, Tony." Teresa grinned as well, amused by the man before her; maybe tonight wouldn't be such a bore she thought. "Call me Resa, most people do."

"Resa? Not Terry?" Tony took in Teresa, she had to be about 5'7 but it was hard to tell wither sitting down, her eyes were blue and went wonderfully with her high cheek bones. She was slightly exotic, Tony decided not bad at all.

"No, not Terry, I don't look that much like a guy do I?" amusement flickering on Resa's face.

"No, no. You don't look like a guy at all; in fact you look very…feminine."

"Very feminine. First time I have ever heard it put that way." She went to take another sip of her drink, but realized she was out. Tony noticed.

"Here let me get you another drink, and you can explain to me why you didn't need my help. What are you having?" Tony raised his hand to gesture over one of the servers.

"No don't, I've probably had enough for tonight."

Tony put on his best grin, "Oh come on; one more couldn't hurt."

Teresa hesitated, I got her. "Alright one drink, whiskey sour."

"Ooo, strong drink, but can the lady hold her liquor?" Tony nodded to the server that appeared at their table, filling him in on the drinks.

"The lady can indeed hold her liquor." Merely watching the man before her, who in turn was watching her.

"Now I believe you were about to tell me why you didn't my help." Tony said leaning back in his chair while taking a drink of his own.

"I was..!?" Resa mock gasped in jest.

"You were!" Tony joked right back at her. Teresa's drink arrived she hid her grin in her glass.

"Well… I'm a cop, the minute Mark would have taken a swing at me I would have had him arrested for attempted assault on an officer."

Tony's eyes widen slightly, before he gave out a chuckle, "Well that explains why you were so calm, looks like I really didn't have to step in…You're full of surprises. Bet you're kinky too."

"Wow that came out of left field. Why kinky?" Teresa was starting to have fun, and she wasn't even drunk yet.

Tony grinned, "Let's just say I have known quite a few cops of the female persuasion and they're either into bondage or some type of control game." Teresa started to snicker behind her hand.

"You've known or slept with?...Let me be more specific had sex with."This conversation was becoming more entertaining by the minute.

"Both. So are you?" Tony asked

"Is that even a polite question? No, I don't think I'm kinky, though I'm not averse to experimenting."

Interesting, Tony thought, "So you've never used your handcuffs in a non-law situation?"

Teresa smiled, "I never said that, but bondage isn't really my thing. What about you?"

"I can say the same as you. Always up for something different." Tony's hand passed over his mouth as he answered.

"I'm sure."

Tony raised his eyebrow; there was something about her tone, "What makes you say that"

Teresa gave him the obvious once over, "Well, you are…mildly attractive…"

"Mildly attractive?...Okay I'll take that as a compliment, still doesn't explain your comment." Tony said grinning

Teresa laughed a little embarrassed, "I wouldn't be surprised if girls… threw themselves at you or if you even had a girlfriend. Is it hot in here to you?"

"Nope. Snooping to see if I am dating anyone?"

"Actually no." Teresa leaned forward as if she was telling a secret, "because I know how this will end."

"And how will this end?"

"You at home…alone. One night stands are not my thing, Tony." Teresa leaned back in her chair.

"What makes you think it'll be a one night stand?"

"The fact that when you walked in you checked out every chick in here that was alone. Didn't like the prospects?"

Tony bit back a smile, "Something like that. Do I even have a chance at a phone number?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe. Alright I'll play, what do I have to do?" Tony replied nodding his head.

Resa pursed her lips in thought, "What's her name?"

Tony looked confused, "Whose?"

"The girl that I reminded you of, you did a double take when Mark called me a bitch. Who did I remind you of?"

"Oh…ahh." Tony looked a bit chagrinned, "Ziva. She's my partner."

"And you like her." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah…yeah I like her. Wow ,my turn to squirm huh?" Teresa glanced at her watch.

"No actually, there's somewhere I have to be, but here's my number if you ever want to hang." Teresa said sliding a card with her number on it across the desk, "Tell her you like her, you never know. It's nice to meet you Tony."

"You too." Tony watched as Resa walked out of the bar before glancing down at the card in front of him. Maybe he would give her a call; he put the card into his pocket wandering if he ever would tell Ziva.


End file.
